The Akatsuki Loves Sakura Haruno
by Anbu-Neko-Chan
Summary: Sakura is captured by the akatuski and lives them. Read to find out how her life is in the akatuski. :D There is a poll to pick who she should be with? I do not own naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki Loves Sakura Haruno! **

**I do not own Naruto if i did Gaara and me would be married lol! :p**

**Warning warning: The akatsuki are so OCC**

**Sakura's Pov**

I was running through the woods back to my home village because I finish my anbu mission. But, on my way a kunai fly aiming for me, but I quickly dodged the kunai. It only teared a piece of my long pink hair. Of course I was angry because I loved my pink hair alot and worked hard to make it look this good. "Hey, you bastard you pay for this!" I shouted. "Also, stop hiding and show yourself!" As soon as I said these words Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, came out of the shadows. I heard alot about this guy and I immedalty got ready for a fight. "Listen Uchiha I don't want to fight because my mission doesn't involve you or the Akatsuki. So, please leave peacefully." I said. "I'm sorry Haruno, but we Akatsuki need you for medic reasons." Said Itachi the weasel (A/N XD) "And who the hell said that I'm going on my will?" I shouted. "We know you weren't going willing so I have to fight you." "Pssh... Whatever." We started fighting I did a genjustu on him which he quickly came out. Then, he used his sharigan genjustu which I easily came out of. "Impossible! ,only Uchiha members can get out of this genjustu!" Shouted Itachi suprisinly. "Uchiha, I trained very hard with sasuke and he taught me tricks of getting out of your genjustu, just in case I ever get in a fight with you!" I shouted. We fought more 'till Itachi used Susanso on me, I got hit so hard in my head that I blacked out.

**10 hours later...**

I woke up and look around at my surrounding, I immedatley got in my fighting stance. l threw a kunai knife and shurikens at a black shawdow. I missed.

**WHAT'S THE FRICKING POINT OF THROWING A KUNAI OR SHURIKEN IF IT NEVER HITS OUR ENEMY!** shouted my inner. I rolled my eyes and ingored her. The black shadow was Itachi, I glared at him. "Hn. Stop glaring at me or I'll knock you out again." He smirked. I mumbled a lot of bad words. "Hey Itachi It seems we got another Hidan!" Shouted a shark guy. I glared at him and shouted "STUPID TALKING SHARK!" at his face. The shark guy got comically mad. "HEY PINKY NAME'S KISAME!" shouted Kisame. "WELL, SHARKY NAME'S IS SAKURA HARUNO! DON'T CALL ME PINKY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I shouted back. We both started laughing, even the great Uchiha laughed at our childish tactics. I stick my tongue out at him and winked. He smirked back as a response.

**Itachi's Pov**

I smirked at Sakura for her childish behavior. I think I'm going to like her she's makes this gloomy hideout more brighter. After our little chat, Pein came out. "Hello Ms. Haruno, welcome to the Akatsuki. It seems Itachi has defeated you." Said Pein. "Well, I could've defeated him if the cheater didn't use his Sussano." repiled Sakura. "Hn, whatever." I smirked at her. "Stop smirking before I wipe it off your face."

"How?" I said as my smirk got more wider. Someone cleared their throat, we turned around to see a amused Pein and Kisame. "Oh, Itachi has a little crush on pinky!" Said Kisame. "I think I like this girl! Welcome to the Akatsuki!" Shouted Pein. "Well, I think I be happier here than in Konoha because ever since that Karin chick came everybody replaced me for her. " Sakura said sadly. Kisame gave her a hug. Sakura smiled again. "Your people in Konoha are idiots for trading a talented beautiful medic and fighter like you for a loser,untalented,ugly, and D-ranked ninja. Your like a S-rank ninja!" Said Kisame. I for once agreed with Kisame. I gave Sakura a hug and said : It's alright now.  
I gave her my real smile. "Okay Ms. Haruno you have your first mission with Itachi next week you have to assinate someone. Also your sharing rooms with Itachi." I showed Sakura our room,"Here's your bed." I said. "This room is so gloomy that it makes me more depress!" Said Sakura with a cute pout. What the hell did I just said cute! What's going on with me I thought.

"Oi Itachi, you are making wierd faces!" Shouted Sakura while laughing hard. I gave her a playful glare. Then her stomach started growling. She blushed she's beautiful when she blushes. Again with the complients what's wrong with me! "Sakura I can take you to the kitchen for food." I told her. "Yummy food led the way!" Said Sakura in her playful voice. Sakura and me walked to the kitchen when I heard a "Pfff" Behind me. I turned around and saw...

Sakura's Pov

I was following Itachi when I felt heavy weight on me. "Pff!" I let out. I looked and saw a man with a orange mask on top of me. "Tobi likes you." Tobi said in a playful tone. Kawaii he's puppy cute! "Sakura likes you too!" I said then I gave him a hug. "Kawaii! You are so puppy cute!" I shouted. I turned around feeling like someone is watching us and I saw Itachi glaring at Tobi. Tobi got scared and jumped up and ranned away. Screaming: Tobi's a good boy! Diedara-senpai the pretty girl likes me! He ran into his room. I turned to Itachi and I started giggling and said: Isn't he cute?

"Yeah when he's died." He mumbled. "Seems like Uchiha is jealous." Said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw a blond guy,red head and tobi. As soon as I saw Tobi I glomped him. "KAWAII!" I screamed. "Tobi wants a kiss." I started blushing. Then I felt someone dragging me away from Tobi I looked up and saw a angry Itachi. I waved good-bye to tobi. We reach the kitchen. "Itachi, I want ramen."

"Hn."

I started getting annoyed because I shouted: What's with you Uchiha's and your fucking HN's? I shouted.

Then a slivered hair man came and said: Bitch I'm the only one who can cuss in this house!

I got mad and said: Well I can fucking cuss in this house if I want Old-fart!

"I like you pinky! What's your name bitch." Said the old-fart.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, not pinky or bitch old-fart!"

" My name is Hidan. I like you. How about me and you get together in my room and I show you some "Fun"? " He winked and I got scared. And hid behind Itachi. Itachi gave Hidan the scariest glare ever and Hidan ran away screaming: JASHIN HELP ME! FUCKING ITACHI IS TRYING TO KILL ME! I started to giggle and Itachi smirked in amusement. After I ate my ramen I went to my room and Itachi was following me. "Itachi, why are you following me?" He locked the door and said nothing. I got nervous. Itachi went to his bed and slept. I sweatdropped. And unlock the door and left to the living room. Everyone looked at me. I got shy and was about to leave when the blond appeared in front of me scaring the shit out of me. So I jumped back. And fell on my butt. I got pissed. "You Teme-baka! You scared me to death!" He smirked in amusement and grabbed my arm and made me sit in the couch with everyone. "What's your name cutie?" He asked. I blushed. "My name is Sakura Haruno. And what's your name?" I asked. "My name is Deidara. And I think art is a BLAST!" When he said blast he made a handsign KATSU and tobi went flying in the air. I ran to Tobi worried about him. "Tobi are you okay?" I asked. Then I heard a deep voice saying: Tobi need a mouth to mouth CPR.

"No, he's alright."

"Now where were we? Alright my name is Sasori and I think Art is enternal beatuy like you." He said while grabbing my chin and gazing into my eyes. I felt like I was going to melt. He let go of me. And winked. I blushed ten times more. After the introductions I found out what everyone's name is. Deidara made me smile and Sasori kept winking at me. Tobi kept begging for a kiss. Then, I got a sudden urge for cookies, so I ran to the kitchen and was about to eat a cookie. When I notice Sasori,Deidara,and tobi in the kitchen. "What?" They said nothing. "Tobi wants a cookie." I nodded no. "**TOBI WANTS THE FUCKING COOKIE NOW!"** He said in a deep voice. I got scared shitless and gave him the cookie and ran away to my room.

There will be more chapters I hope you like this chapter and I thinking of putting sakura in a relationship,but i don't know with who though!

Review Ja'ne! :D


	2. Chapter 2: The misson

The mission

I do not own Naruto

Sakura will be paired up with someone, but I don't know with who so I need help plese vote on the poll on my profile.

Sakura's Pov

Today is the mission with Itachi. Me and him were sent to kill the king of snow,Akio. Me and Itachi have a plan so far. I was to be disugised of a coughsluttycough girl to attract the king's attention. And then, I will kill him either by poisoning his drink or killing him sliently. Itachi is going to kill the guards to make the mission more sucessful and less troublesome. I sound like shikamaru lol. I miss him me and him were great buddies. 'Till Karin came along. Karin lie to everyone. She told them I tried to kill her just because she was with Sasuke. Nobody belived me when I said it wasn't truth. But, now I don't care I found my new family, and they are the Akatsuki.

Itachi's Pov

Sakura transfromed into a brunette with a coughsluttycough red dress. Sakura looks way better in her normal body. "Itachi... Itachi!" Shouted a voice. "What?" I turned around and saw "Sakura." "Don't get distracted and keep a watch and remember our plans." I nodded and watch Sakura. Sakura was swaying her hips seductivley in front of the king. Then, I heard the king saying "Hey baby! Let's go inside my manison and go inside my room!" He winked. I got so jealous my sharigan activated I didn't know that I accidently activated The black flames either while I was glaring at the king. Because the next thing I heard was: "Holy shit! I'm on fire!" Then, the idiot started rolling on the ground as a attempt to put out the fire. But, It was too late and the king was killed. Sakura pretended to be scared and ran away. She did a signal the one that says: when it's time for us to head back. So, me and her started racing to the hideout.

Sakura's Pov

The mission was doing well 'till Itachi activated his sharigan and black flames came out and burned the king. I gave Itachi the signal and we ran to the hideout as fast as we can. If we stay any longer we would have been exposed and that would've made the mission more harder to finish without being caught. As soon as we finished reporting to Pein. I followed Itachi as he went to our room. "Itachi, What the hell was that all about? You almost ruined our mission!" I shouted a little pissed at him. "Sorry. But,atleast we made it out alive." He said. "Okay, I'm sorry too. But,next time be careful you baka!" I said as I hit him in the head. I went to the kitchen to get a cookie. I was eating the cookie 'till Tobi appeared and said in a deep voice: **Mortal you will ****GIVE **** Tobi the cookie. **I got scared so I gave him a cookie and back out of the kitchen slowly and ran to Deidara/Sasori/Tobi's room screaming: Deidara,help! Tobi is trying to kill me again! I cowered behind Deidara as Tobi walked in the room. "Tobi, You baka!" Shouted a angry Deidara. "Wait I can explain!" Said a nervous Tobi. Before Tobi can explain he was sent flying to the living room and I suddenly heard: Bitch get the fuck off me! Tobi must've land on Hidan. I hugged deidard and thanked him. He blushed and chuckled. Sasori glared at Deidara. And they began a glaring contest. I wonder why? I thought. Then, I walked to the living room. No one is here well aleast that's what I thought. As I was watching tv someone landed on my lap it was Hidan. "Hidan get off me! You old-fart!" I shouted. then he got off and grabbed me like a bag of potatoes over his shoulder taking me to his room. "HELP HIDAN IS TRYING TO RAPE ME!" As soon as I shouted that Tobi,Deidara,Sasori,and Itachi came out of the room. Tobi shouted in a deep voice: **HIDAN DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY CHERRY BLOSSOM! OR I WILL KILL YOU! ** Then, Itachi had his Sharigan activated. Deidara had his C4 had his whole army of puppets. It seemed like they weren't going to be holding back on Hidan. Hidan dropped me in fear and said: Fuck this shit! You can keep the bitch!

Then, he ran away like a bitch. While the guys chased him. I sweatdropped. All this just because of me. I went to the room and started watching tv.

4 hours later...

The guys came back without a scratch. Hidan came back as a head. Tobi was grabbing him by the hair and said: If you ever touch Sakura again we will kick your butt. I looked at them and sweatdropped again. Then, I remembered something. "Hey guys where's konan?" I asked. "She's in the office with Pein." Said Itachi. "Thanks." I said. Then I headed to office. I should've knocked because what I saw haunted me for the rest of my life. I saw Konan and Pein half naked and making out. They didn't hear me so I sneaked away and ran to the kitchen where the rest of my fanboys were. Then, I grabbed a shitloads of cookies and started shoving them in my mouth while muttering I didn't see anything. The guys sweatdropped and tried to comfort me but they only end up in a big brawl after arguing they are going to make me feel better.

6 hours laters...

After they all cheered me up I gave them all a peck in the cheek as a thank you and went to sleep.

I love hidan, but I just love to make fun of him. Idk why? :P

Review please and Gaara will give you cookies and hugs 3

Love no hate :D Vote on my proflie to choose who sakura should be with. Voting will end in Sunday July 15th,2012. If there is tie then there will be a other poll. Please vote peace out :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: The art competion Part one

I do not own naruto

Sasori's Pov

I saw my favorite person sitting in the couch watching tv. "I'm bored!" She complained to no one. I jumped in her lap and said: Hello. She screamed in suprise and push me off I fell on the ground. "Sorry Sasori! But, You shouldn't have surprised me like that!" Said Sakura. "Well, you were bored. So I wanted to entertain you." I winked. "Wow you sound like a stripper!" She started giggling. I gave her a scowl and went to my room. "I was just kidding!" She shouted from the living room.

Sakura's Pov

When Sasori left. I went to his room. Deidara was in the room with him. Since I was bored I decided to entertain myself by getting deidara and Sasori in a arugement. "Hey, Deidara what is Art?" I asked him while acting like a curious 5 year old. When I said "Art" I saw Sasori's ears perk up like a curious dog. "That's easy cutie." Said Deidara. Then, he picked up my chin with his hand and said. "ART IS A BANG! LIKE YOUR BODY!" He annouced out loud. When he said my body was a bang I blushed. "What do you mean my body is a bang?" I asked. "It means your FUCKING HOT!" He said. I got mad and hit him in the head with my fist. "OW! Sakura-chan that hurt!" He said in a childish tone. "Good." I mumbled to myself. "Sakura, Deidara is a idiot. Art is enteranal beauty! Deidara wouldn't know because his art is hideous!" Said Sasori. "How dare you Insult my brillant artwork?" Shouted Deidara. "I bet you ten dollars that I can make something beautiful for Sakura and she'll like it." Shouted Deidara. "I bet 20 dollars that she will like my art better!" Shouted Sasori. "Deal!" They shouted at the same time and shaked hands. I started laughing at their antics. "What's so funny?" Asked Deidara. "Promise, you won't get mad." I said. "Promise."

"I know you guys would start a arugment over art. So I went to your room and started the discussion: What is Art? And you guys fell into my trap!" I started giggling. Then, I saw Deidara and Sasori look at each other with sinster smiles. "We do the competion right after Sakura's punishment." I stop laughing and gulped in fear. Deidara ran to grab me, but I ducked and ran to my room and hide behind a sleeping Itachi. "This isn't over." Mouthed Deidara and Sasori. As soon as they left I went to sleep.

2 hours later...

I went to take a shower. After I came out of the shower I saw my hair and screamed: DEIDARA! SASORI! I'M GOING TO SCARIFICE YOU TO JASHIN!

After I screamed that I heard Hidan shout: HOLY SHIT I THINK I'M IN LOVE BECAUSE THAT PINK HAIR BITCH WORSHIPS YOU TOO! I rolled my eyes and ran to sasori's and deidara's room. I saw them giving me a smirk. I got so mad that I let go of my towel that I was holding and started screaming: YOU SONS OF A BITCHES! YOU BETTER HOPE THAT MY HAIR TURNS BACK TO PINK! BECAUSE IF IT STAYS GREEN FOEVER I'M GONNA CUT OFF YOUR BULLS!

Then, I looked at Sasori and Deidara. They were looking at me, smirking. I looked down and saw that I was naked. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body and ran to my room to change. After I changed I went back to their room. "Where's the formula to get rid of these hideous hair color and have my pink hair back?" I said Impaiently. "Will since we get to see you naked. Here's the formula." Said sasori. I looked at the bottle inside and out to make sure it is the hair dye remover. I nodded and left. "I will never see Sakura-chan the same way ever again. Today is the best day of my life." Said a barely consious deidara who had a nose bleed. Sasori rolled his eyes. Then,Sasori got a nose bleed when he remember the scene. After a whole day of scrubbing the green out of her hair. Sakura's hair was once again pink. For revenge I'm going to tell Itachi on them. I went to the living room and saw Itachi reading a book. "Itachi-Kun, Sasori and Deidara sneaked into the restroom. And put green hair dye in my shampoo. And my hair turned green. And they saw me naked." I said with fake tears in my eyes. **Mohahaa! We are so evil! **Said my inner. I high fived her and watched Itachi's reaction. As soon as I said they saw me naked. Itachi got out of the chair and ran into Sasori's and Deidara's room. And the next thing I know I see them running out of the room. I started laughing so hard. And when Itachi came out I ran to him and gave him a hug. He blushed and gave me a hug. "Thanks for helping me get back at them." I said.

"Anytime" He smiled and winked at me. "What did you do to them anyways?" I asked. "I had my sharigan on and screamed: You motherfuckers better apologized to Sakura-hime or else I will burn your ass to death. And also I said: You perverts how dare you see Sakura naked without me! As soon as I said that they ran for their lifes." Said Itachi. I hit Itachi in the head and thank him again. "Their faces were priceless and thanks." I said. Itachi went back to his book. I found Deidara and Sasori clinging onto each other for dear life cowering in Pein's office. "What's with them?" Asked pein. "Itachi and me got them back for their little prank." He nodded in a understanding way. I dragged both of the idiots out of pein's office and talked to them. "You Idiots learned your lesson?" I asked. "Yes, Sakura-Hime." They said at the same time in fear. "We are even! Understand!" They nodded. "Okay, well I'm going to take a nap all this fun and misadventures got me worned out. Night Night." Then I went to my bed and slept.

Did you like this chapter I hope you did :D


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you reviewers you made me smile so much and so I decided to make a other chapter I hope you like it. And please vote on my poll so I can see who sakura should be with.

Thanks for reading.

I do not own Naruto

The art competion part 2

Sakura's Pov

I woke up the next day and got ready for today. I went to the kitchen to cook Eggs and bacon with chocolate chip pancakes (lol this is making me hungary :P) While I was cooking, arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around and saw Deidara. "Deidara, You scared me! And I'm cooking are you trying to make me burn the house down?" I scolded. "Maybe." And he let go and stick his tongue out. "If you want breakfast, sit your ass down." I said while giggling. Me and Deidara were talking and then Sasori came. "Good morning Sasori. Breakfast is almost done. Would you like some breakfast?" I smiled at him. "Yup." Then, kisame woke up. "What's that Wonderful smell!" Said a drowling and scary kisame. "It's not us sharky it's the food, so please don't eat us." I said while setting the table. After that all the Akatsuki came and started eating. "This delicious Sakura-Chan!" Said Deidara. I said thank you. Sasori a little jealous says: No I like your cooking! Then, my fanboys started fighting over my cooking. I got a headache. So I hit the table with my fist. Everybody got quiet. "Thank you for liking my cooking. But, no need to rumble! You idiots and if your going to fight. Fight outside not the damn kitchen!" I glared at anyone. They all shrunked by my glare. I smirked. "I thought so."

Then all the sudden, Tobi became his split personality Madara. "**Mortal **I command this world! Not you!" He said in his deep voice. "Yes sir." I cowered behind Itachi and Kisame. Even though I saw this side of tobi alot I can't help, but be a little frighten. Then, Tobi became normal and continue eating. After we were all done cooking. I grab all the dishes and was going to wash them. When the guys got in a other arugment about helping me. I rolled my eyes and said: No one help me if your gone rumble! Then, Madara came out and said: **Mortal, you will let me help you. **Me being the coward when madara comes out agrees. Then, Tobi came back and sings: Tobi likes Sakura-chan! Yes I do! Does sakura-chan likes me? While helping me wash the dishes and I started singing along. When I singed my friends would say I sing like a angel. "Sakura-chan likes Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" Then I smile at him. After we were done. We went to the living room to watch tv.

2 hours later...

Sasori and Deidara come to the living room. "Sakura-chan, Who's art do you like better?" Said Deidara. I looked at their art and I was blown away it was so beautiful both of their art. Sasori's art was painting (Let's just pretend) It was a drawing of me sitting in a sakura Tree. I loved it. Then, Deidara had a sculpture of a sakura tree It looked realitsic like a mini sakura tree. "I like both of your art I'm sorry, but I will not pick any of your art. Because I like both of them." I said kind of lying the truth is I like Sasori's painting. "Come on, Sakura-chan we are grown men! Our feelings won't be hurt if you pick one of us!" Said Deidara. "Okay, but I'm sorry If I do, but I like Sasori's painting." I said. "Hah! Cough up the 20 dollars bitch!" said a smirking sasori. Then Kazkuku came out of the room as soon as he heard 20 dollars and shouted angrily: WHO THE HELL IS BETTING AND DIDN'T LET ME IN THE DEAL? "It's art stuff you probably wouldn't understand?" Said Sasori. Kazuku nodded and left. I hugged Deidara and said you art is beautiful too. And I think art is a bang and enternal beatuy. He smiled and hugged me. Sasori coughed. We blushed and let go. "I just want to say Deidara you art has gotten better." Said a smiling Sasori. Deidara got so happy. He grabbed me and swing me around I started giggling. I love these guys I thought. I never want to go back to Konoha. I smiled.

**Did you like this chapter? I hope you did and I'm sorry Deidara's fans I like his art and Sasori's art. Review please! :3**

**no flaming **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Sakura vs Hidan cussing battle

I do not own Naruto

Warning:This chapter will have bad words and such

Sakura's Pov

I was sitting in the living room when Hidan came and sat next to me. I got bored again. Then, I suddenly had a good Idea to entertain me involving Hidan. "Hey hidan." I said. "What bitch?" Said Hidan. "How about you and me have a cussing contest?" I said. "I say hell yes! It's on bitch!" We ran to my room and started the battle of course we were loud and the boys came. Kazuku was betting with everyone that Hidan was going to win. Wow so much for support I person who says 'I give up' is the winner. "Slut." Said Hidan. "Bastard with no d***" I smirked at his angry face. "Bitch with a D****" Said a smirking Hidan. "Well at least I have one you p****!"

He got more mad. "I give up I can't think of a good comeback! Bitch you are good at this and you are just a beginner! I been cussing since I was in my diapers! I repesct you now!" We fist bumped. I turn to Sasori,Itachi,Tobi,Kazuku, and Deidara. "I win the bet give me all your money bitches!" I smirked. "We should kick hidan's ass for teaching our sakura-chan bad words!" Said Tobi. "Do you guys hate Hidan that much that you would make a exuse to beat him up?" I said. "Tobi's got a point. You look so innocent and we don't want stupid Hidan to tainted it with his disgusting words!" Said Itachi. The others agree. I just rolled my eyes and left to my room.

2 hours later...

They all came back. "Sakura-chan, Tobi is hungry! Please feed tobi!" Said Tobi. "Fine. I'm making Stir-Fry." (I love Stir fry :P yum!) After I finish setting the table I called everyone for dinner. They all ran and started eating I watched them eat. Itachi eats likes a gentlemen along with pein and kazuku. Kisame eats like he never ate before. Zetsu eats the food and plate in one gulp. 0.o. Sasori and Deidara pigged out. Me and konan eat properly. Tobi has food all over him and his mask. I started giggling. "What's so funny Sakura-Chan?" Asked Deidara while chewing his food so I can see his food. That's disgusting I thought. "First, Close your mouth when eating. And you guys eat weird that's why I'm giggling." Everyone snickered when I mention Deidara's eating habits, He blushed. After we ate we went to the living room and watch movies I fell asleep on someone's shoulder.

Itachi's Pov

We were watching a boring movie when I felt something hit my shoulder. I looked at my shoulder and saw Sakura on my shoulder. She looks cute when she's sleeping. I look at her sleeping sometimes. (O.o)

Deidara's Pov

We were watching a boring movie and I would sometimes glance at Sakura-chan. When I glance at her I got jealous. She fell asleep on Itachi's shoulder and Itachi kept looking at her with a smile. I glared at Itachi until he noticed and glared back.

Sasori's Pov

I was watching a boring movie and sometimes looking at Sakura when I saw her sleeping on Itachi's Shoulder. At first I was just admiring her beatuy until I noticed she was sleeping on Itachi's shoulder and then I glared at Itachi who was also glaring back at me and Deidara.

Itachi's Pov

I felt eyes on me so I turned around to see these losers glaring at me. Hmp Like they can get Sakura. I grabbed sakura bridal style and smirked at their envying faces. I took sakura to her bed. And when I went back to the living room I was confront by a glaring Deidara,Tobi,Hidan and Sasori. "What?" I asked acting Innocent. "We saw you looking at sakura-chan. You can't have her because she's mine, un." Said Deidara. "If you had you probably blew her up." I said insulting his lifestyle. "And if Hidan had her he would've scarficed her to jashin. If sasori had her he would make her a puppet. And If she was with Tobi she would go crazy and kill herself." Then Tobi got all madara on me. "**If you had her, You would use her for your clan revival, She's going with the best and that's me!" **Said Madara/Tobi. Then we started a HUGE arugement until sasori Step up. "How about we spend time with her each of us and see who's she likes better?" Said Sasori. We all thought about it. "Deal!" We shaked hands. "Sakura already knows we like her, So we just ask her." Said Tobi. "No, We should each date her. But, not right now." Said Deidara. "Okay, but let's also show her we like her." I said. Then, we all went to our rooms to sleep.

Bonus chapter:

"Stupid guys." I mumbled. I was forced to clean HIdan's room and so I went inside and what I saw was disturbing. Omg hidan is naked! I thought. Hidan was sleeping 'till he heard someone entering. Hidan got mad, but when he saw who enter his room he smirked. "Like what you see, sexy?" I twitched and ran away. "Omg! I saw hidan's balls!" I ran to my room screaming: My eyes burn! Deidara came to my room to see what's going on and when I told Deidara what's wrong. He went to Hidan's room and the next thing you know. There was a huge explosion and a string of bad words coming out from Hidan's mouth. Then I can hear kazku yelling at deidara about how we can't afford a new room and that he will have to share a room with Kisame and Zetsu. I sweatdropped. These guys are crazy! I thought.

Did you like this chapter? :D Anyways I just want sakura to have some fun with the akatsuki and when the poll is over she will pick. Review please :3


	6. Chapter 6

Akatsuki goes swimming

I do not own Naruto

Sakura's Pov

Like always in the base I was sitting on my butt watching tv with the guys. "There's nothing better to do!" I complain to them. Then, I wave a hand in front of my face It's been two months since I stayed with the akatsuki. The heat wave just begin. "I'm Hot." I complained. "Ain't that the truth Bitch." Said the Old-fart. "Shut up Hidan." Then I got a idea, I was so excited That I jumped and grabbed Tobi. Then, We started dancing. "What's wrong?" Asked Deidara. "I have a Idea! We should go swimming!" I shouted Excitely. "Good Idea." Said Deidara. Now I get to see Sakura in a binki Thought Deidara pervertly. Deidara Imagined Sakura in her binkin and had a nosebleed. "Deidara your nose is bleeding." I annouced. Deidara covered his nose. "Kisame, Do you know a place we can go swimming?" I asked. "Just because I look like a shark I automically know a place to go swimming!" Yelled Kisame. "Geez I just was asking a question!" I said angrily. "Well, You're lucky Pinky! Becasue I do know a place to go swimming. I put a seal there so I can go there anytime without walking!" Said Kisame. "Let's get ready!" I said.

30 mintues later...

Konan and Me put on binkins. I had a red one and Konan had a blue one. The guys wore swimming trunks. "Kisame! We are ready when you are!" I shouted. No reponse. I looked at the guys. They are on the ground for some odd reason with a nosebleed. Except for Kisame,Kazuku,Zetsu.

Deidara's Pov

We were waiting for Sakura-chan and Konan-Senpai. And when they finally came out. I stared at sakura and I got a huge nosebleed and fell in the ground along with others.

Hidan's Pov

We were waiting for these slow ass girls. And when Sakura came I had a Huge nosebleed and fell to the ground with the gay guys. Damn Sakura is so hot! I would like some of that if you know what I mean?(A/N -Instert 's meme-) "While are you guys having a nosebleed if you're all gay?" I whispered to them.

Itachi's Pov

I was waitiing for sakura to come out, so we can leave. And when she came out I also had a nose bleed. **Damn! She's hot! **Said Inner Itachi. What The hell! I thought I got rid of you! **Sorry kid I come out when it comes to woman. Since I been gone you haven't been with a woman! **When you come out I become a sex machine! Now leave! **You're no fun! You still have that pole up your ass do you? Maybe because you haven't been laided! **SHUT UP! **Dude, it's been 10 years! How can you surive? **I decided to ingore my Inner.

Sasori's Pov

I was waiting for sakura and when I finally saw her I got a nosebleed along with the guys. Damn she's beautiful! I would like to see the whole package! If you know what I mean? Started doing the face.

Pein's Pov

I was waiting for Konan. And when she came out. I had a nosebleed. I shoot Konan the 'look' and she winked back. She's know what's going to happen tonight!

Tobi's Pov

BOOBIES!

Sakura's Pov

I watching the guys and they finally came back to their senses. Kisame did the handsigns and we arrived at the lake. I jumped in first and the guys followed my steps. Me and the guys started to play a game. Deidara was carrying me in his shoulders. And Itachi is carrying Tobi on his shoulders. Me and Tobi started battling in the Lake. "SHANNRO!" I screamed and pushed Tobi in the lake. "I win!" After that round. We begin playing volleyball. I looked at sasori and Deidara trying not to laugh I wondered why. Then, Tobi started humming the Jaws theme. Then I started getting worried and scared for myself. Then, The next thing you know. Something comes splashing and rising up it look like a shark. And when I saw something that looked like a shark I punched it square in the face. And The 'Shark' Went flying through the woods. Deidara,Sasori,Tobi,And Itachi all sweatdropped. "Did you just punched a shark?" Asked Deidara. I nodded. Then I heard Itachi mumbled Idiots. "Hey where's Kisame?" I asked. "You punched him through the woods!" Shouted a angry Itachi. "Well, Sorry If I punched your lover, but he scared the crap out of me!" I shouted. Itachi glared and I stick my tongue out at him. The others gave me a disgusted face. "I did not literally crapped in this lake, idiots!" Then we enjoyed the lake when Kisame came back. Konan and Pein were making out. Tobi and me swimmed. Itachi was getting a tan. Kisame is enjoying the lake. Deidara and Sasori were aruging about art again.

2 hours later...

We headed back to the base because It was getting dark. Then, I got a other idea! "Let's go get smores!" I shouted they all agree with me. "Well I'm going to the store. To get smores." I was was walking outside the base. When someone grabbed me I punched them. Someone grabbed me by the ankle and I screamed.

Deidara's Pov

We were all arguing about going to the store with sakura and didn't notice she was gone until we heard her scream. We ran out and saw...

**What happens to Sakura? You find out**

**Review please and I will update soon :P I hope you like my storie! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

What do they want?

I do not own Naruto

Itachi's Pov

I was arguing with these Idiots until I heard Sakura screaming. Of course we were all worried about her, so we went outside and Gaara of the sand was grabbing her ankle with sand. "Sand and Leaf, What's the meaning of this?" I asked in a angry and deep voice while giving them a death glare. "Sakura Haruno is a rouge ninja of the Leaf and we are taking her home." Said Gaara. "Like hell I am!" shouted Sakura. And then she put charka in her fist and smashed the ground. "I don't want to go back to the village! Everyone betrayed me and I had enough!" Sakura shouted giving them a death glare. "And since I left I gotten stronger and unleashed my kekkai genkai." (Sakura's kekkai genkai: Her eyes turn pink and she can perform any justu) "Sakura this is your home village and you're coming home!" Shouted Naruto. "And why should I?" Sakura shouted.

Sakura's Pov

"You were right about Karin and sasuke lying and we want to say sorry!" Shouted Naruto. "You're two months late!" I shouted. "Leave now or I kill you!" I shouted. "No." Said a stubborn Naruto. I activated my kekkai genkai and did a fire jutsu. It burned Naruto's arm. We fought I was fighting alone since I told the akatsuki to back off. I was winning until Pein came and did the almight push. "Enough! Sakura grab Naruto, so we can start the ritual." I went over to Naruto and he gave me a disappointed look. I didn't care though where was he when I needed him? "What do you need my monster for anyways?" Shouted Naruto. "We are going to use it to destroy this world and end war!" Shouted Pein. "You can do that without the monsters! There will be peace one day and I will make sure! Even if I die trying!" shouted Naruto. Then, Naruto gave a lecture to Pein about peace and all that. The surprising part is that Pein was convince and let Naruto go. Naruto wanted peace among The akatsuki and so they had a peace treaty. "Sakura, Now Konoha and Sand has a treaty with the akatsuki. Can you come back to the village?" Asked Naruto. "No, Naruto you guys hurt me so much and the akatsuki are like a family to me and never will betray me like you guys did. And I'm happier here. Please Understand." I said. "Fine, but we are going to visit you except Sasuke and Karin." I nodded and hugged Naruto. "I forgive you." I whispered in his ear. He smiled and hugged me back. After that some of my fanboys started glaring at Naruto. "What?" He asked. " **Mere Mortal, No one touches My cherry bloosom, but me!" **Shouted a deep voice Tobi. "Sakura did tobi just talked in a deep voice?" Asked a scared naruto behind me. "Yup." I said good-bye to my friends and went inside with them.

1 day later...

"Shit!" I screamed. I ran to Konan's room and knocked. "What Cherry?" Asked Konan. "It's my month! Come on I need my supplies!" I shouted. Konan got alerted. "To the emerangecy store!" Me and Konan ran to the store and bought my 'supplies' Afterwards we were calm. We went to get Ice cream. We ate ice cream and went to the park. The akatsuki guys came to the park with us. I was playing with a dog until a guy came to me and started telling me a flirty joke. Of course I laugh. Little did I know. Some guys were watching and glaring at the poor guy. I sweatdropped and the guy noticed and he turned around. He saw some of blood thirtsy akatsuki guys and ran for his life. We went home after Deidara and Sasori beated up one of my fellow fanboys. "You guys are so mean! When guys finally get to flirt with me, you beat them up!" I shouted upset. Then I fell to the ground from a cramp. "Ow." I mumbled. "What's wrong sakura-chan?" Asked Itachi. "I have a cramp." I said. "Why?" He asked. "It's my time of month." The guys except Tobi nodded in understanding. "Tobi doesn't understand!" Shouted tobi. I was not in a good mood. And shouted: I'm in my period! All the guys sweatdropped. I ran to my room embrassed and went to my bed and fell asleep.

**I got the period idea from a story I don't remeber which one though but I made mine a little different. Review please :3 and Please vote on my poll for Sakura to get a dream guy :D Thank you for reading. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto

Sorrry for not updating soon my computer was not working fine.

The bonus chapter is a true story of mine lol

Bonus chapter Konan and Sakura go to the library.

Sakura's Pov

Today me and Konan decide to go to the library to get a break from the guys. I went to the computer section and started playing some random games. I guess I got a little too comfortable in my area because the next thing I did was embrassing and unexecpted. I farted. And the people around me started laughing. I got so embrassed that I ran to Konan. And dragged her to the parking lot and we left...

Karin's revenge?

Sakura's Pov

After the boys and me had a other fun day at the pool we came home. I went to the shower and when I came out of the shower. I had a little "Surprise" Karin,Suigestu,Juugo,and Sasuke are sitting at the couch. "What are they doing here?" I asked the guys. They all looked afraid at me when I glared at them. Why are people afraid of me?!  
**Because you are a scary person! **Said Inner

Not true!

**Anything to help you sleep at night **

"They brought dango so I let them in." Said Itachi with a mouth full of dango. My eyebrow twitched in anger. "You let these asshole that made my whole villlage betrayed me in! For dango!?" I screamed. "We joined the akatsuki. After that statement Team Taka had stay for a week everything was okay until Karin told them all her bullshit lies while I just stand there denying the lies. And what happen next shocked the shit out of me. "Karin, Go to hell! Sakura never did these things, un!" The whole akatsuki started denfending me. Then, Zestu ate Karin. No really he actually did. "Zetsu, Why did you eat Karin!?" I asked in a scared tone. "She look like a tomato." Said white zetsu. **" A fat tasted like shit though." said black zetsu. **After zestu eatten Karin, the sound group left to their rooms in fear of getten eaten. Before they lefted I looked at sasuke's eyes. What's that I see? Fear!I fell on the ground laughing and I kissed Zestu in the cheek and said thank you. Of course the kiss was not unoticed by the fanboys of mine. They all started attacking Zestu. Zestu ran away screaming "she kissed me and I like it!" Of course that comment pissed them off and their pace got more faster.

1 hour later...

The boys came back with satstified smiles. Zetsu however, Was forced inside a tiny pot. I sweatdropped at their their scary faces. I walked away slowly. Then, ran away.

**Did you guys like these chapter? And sorry if I hadnt update awhile. Review please.**

**Ja'ne and yes the bonus chapter is a true story of me and yes I'm embrassed to even add this into my story. ^^**


	9. Chapter 9:Game show

Game Night: Akatsuki Style

I do not own Naruto,price is right,and Call of duty

Sakura's Pov

Once again we were watching tv. In the living room I was watching the price is right with Kazuku. Everytime there was something expensive showing on the show zakuku would scream Outrageous! Then, If a contestant gets a price wrong kazuku would say the price correctly. "Kazuku, If you were on the Price is Right you would have been rich!" I said kidding around. Of course Kazuku the money lover actually thought about it and screamed: We are going on The price is right everyone!

2 days later on the Price is Right show

Kazkuku Pov's

After Sakura suggested the "Idea" to me. I forced everyone to go with me. "Hello everyone and welcome to the Price is Right! Welcome our contestants The Akatsuki." Said bob.

**Somewhere in Konoha**

Naruto was eatting ramen at home when he turned on tv and saw the akatsuki on tv. He spit his ramen out and shouted so loud that Gaara can even hear him. "SAKURA IS ON THE PRICE IS RIGHT ALONG WITH THE AKATSUKI!"

**Back to The price is right show Damn naruto is loud poor Gaara-kun he had to hear him -_-'**

No ones's Pov

"Pein, How much is the dishwasher? if you guess right you will go home with two thousands dollars (A/N sorry for price is right fans I never watch the shows alot so I don't how it goes there two teams Akatsuki vs Taka akatsuki verison.) Kakuzu glared at Pein and mouthed: You better get this right or I will use your heart for one of mine! Pein glared and smirked. He knew he got it. "500 dollars." He smirked. "You're wrong!" Said Bob. Pein not really sportsman material got furious. He actviated his rinneagn and shouted: You old fart I was fucking correct now give me my fucking money! Or else I have your head! At frst pein did nothing, but then he tried to kill bob. It took alot of people to hold him off. Almighty push! He shouted. Everyone flied in different directions. "Am I correct or correct?" He said to the fear-stricked bob. "You're correct. Don't kill me!" Shouted bob. Pein chuckled and everyone went back to their booths. Now its sasuke's turn. "Sasuke, what's the price of the car?" Said bob. "2000." Said sasuke as though he was right. "Wrong!" Shouted bob. Sakura started giggling and all the akatsuki fanboys of sakura started glaring at bob. "Hmp." Said sasuke. "Sakura, How much is this boat?" Asked bob. "5000." Said Sakura. "Correct!" Said the smiling bob. Sakura sticked her tongue at sasuke.

1 hour and 30 mintues later... After the show

After many death threats and correct prices the Akatsuki had win and had left with a very happy Kazuku. Whose smile is so big and scary it makes even the stoic princes of the akatsuki shudder in fear. While the more social akatsuki members make sure to stay away from him in case he tries to kill for trying to take his money, but tobi the idiot did something no one had ever tried with kazuku... before he stole a dollar. And that's when hell break loose. Kazuku chased poor tobi with a fire thrower. Shit, even pein crapped his pants when he saw what would happen if he ever took even a penny from kazuku. And that's why the akatsuki never dared to touch kazuku's money ever again.

Strip poker

Sakura and Hidan were bored when Hidan suggested something: "Hey, pink bitch let's play strip poker." He winked at her. Sakura didn't trust Hidan due to him constantly trying to rape her. "No, you probably rape me!" Shouted sakura. Of course the whole overprotective boys came over. "Hidan, What did we say about touching our sakura, un!" Shouted Deidara the leader of the sakura fanclub. "Barbie I was just considering to play strip poker wouldn't you like to see her naked unless you're too much of a p***y to see her naked." The whole fanboys fanatized of a naked sakura and had nose bleeds. "Deal,un!" Shouted Deidara. They grabbed sakura and grabbed cards. Everything was doing fine... for the boys. Sakura kept losing 'till she got to the bra. She lost again. Damn it! I got shishou's terrible luck! She thought. Then, She got a idea. She did her transporting justu and appeared in her room. Sasori was in her room. "What are you doing here Sasori?!" Shouted a blushing sasori. "I heard about the game. Sakura you are mine and mine only please don't let them touch you cause I will poison them so bad they cant move for a year." She nodded yes, but then said:But, I'm not yours. "Fine, but before I go I need to do something." "Wha-" Before sakura can say something Sasori kissed her in the lips. Sakura melted at the kiss. He winked at the blushing sakura and chuckled at her blushing face.

Call of duty night

Sakura and the boys were playing on their own playstation 3 system and playing the game call of duty. Deidara was her partner. Sakura throwed a grenade on kisame's,Itachi's,Pein's,Tobi's, and Hidan's players. A mixture of bitch,cheater,stupid pinky, and asshole were spread through deidara's and sakura's headphones. Sakura's screamed accidently: ART IS A BANG! Of course Deidara was so delighted and jumped on top of her and kissed her. She felt fireworks. She was going to kiss back when she saw Sasori in the doorway with anger,betrayal,shock,and hurt in his eyes. He was glaring at them.

**You like this chapter I hope you did and there were some DeiSaku and SasoSaku action ;) also what is sasori going to do about sakura and deidara?! Only I know Mohaaa. Mohaha cliffhanger. Review please :3 I'm also thinking of making a sasosaku fanfic after this fanfic here's a preview **

The dead 

This story will have romance/horror/drama/suspense/hurt/comfort/humor/tradegy

Sakura a 18 year old medic ninja now in the akatsuki must now survive the zombie acomplyse of ninja zombies. "One bite and your over."

"I think I can find a cure."

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"When is this going to end?"

What do you think yes or no? Answer on reviews if I should have a fanfic like this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Who do I chose?**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Sakura's Pov**

Sasori was standing at the doorway. Shit he caught me kissing Deidara! "Deidara, What are you doing with my bloosm?!" Asked a pissed off Sasori. "I'm kissing her and she's not your blossom,un!" Said Deidara. "She also said Art is a bang un! That means she likes my art better un!" Said Deidara proudly and smirking. Sasori got so anrgy he summoned his army of puppets. Deidara got his c4 ready. I started crying and I ran to Itachi's room. "Itachi! Sasori and Deidara are fighting over me! I didn't mean too but I kissed Sasori and Deidara!" I cried into Itachi's chest and he held me. When I told him the kissing part, he tighten his grip on me in a possessive manner. He kissed me and said I handle this. He left and ran to the room. And that's when I knew that I loved Itachi after all not the artists...

10 mintues later...

A knocked-out Deidara and Sasori were on the floor. "Damn, Itachi I never knew you could take down two S-class ninjas down in 10 minutes!" I stared at awe and looked at Itachi's onxy eyes. Itachi smirked at me and grabbed me quick, held me by the waist and kissed me. I have to say I love his kisses better than Deidara and Sasori. The next thing you know we were having a make-out session. It was going a little too far when the door open and you hear a: Itachi-nii. We stopped at that minute. Sasuke was in the door with hurt in his eyes and glared at me and Itachi as thought I was cheating on him with his big brother. "Sakura, What the hell are you doing with my brother?" Said a very scary calm Sasuke with sharigan eyes on. I held on to Itachi in fear. Itachi glared at Sasuke. "Why do you care little brother? Last time I checked you have no interest in her. But, I do and I will make her mine no matter what." Said a very determined Itachi. I started blushing and my stomach suddenly had butterflies. Sasuke looked shocked and said: Challange accepted you weasel. Sasuke looked at me and winked. I made a gagging noise. "Sasuke for crying out loud I don't like you like that anymore! You are like a brother to me!" I shouted. "Well too bad all I see is a sexy pink-haired woman in her lingrie." He smirked at me. This time I hid my self in my sheets. Itachi got anrgy. "Sasuke, get out of here before I sussano your ass!" He said in a scary low voice. Sasuke immedatley left. "Now where were we?" Said Itachi. Then, I kissed him.

**The next day... Itachi's Pov**

I woked up and felt movement next to me. I turned and saw a pink-haired woman that I love the most. I remember the things we did last night. I blushed very hard. Sakura woked up and saw me. She blushed and hid her naked body. I smirked and said: What's the point of hiding your body if I seen it all! I said with a wink. Sakura blushed and ran to the restroom. I heard puking noises. Did I gross her out with my body! I started panicking. After sakura stopped puking she looked at my face with fear.

**Sakura's Pov**

Oh my kami! I don't what Itachi do when he finds out the news! I'm happy, but how well he and the others react! I love him, but I'm afriad he doesn't! I thought. "Itachi, love I have some news for you, but please don't get mad." I said looking into his eyes. His eyes had concerned,worry, and love. "What is it?" He asked. "I'm pre-!" My sentence stopped when Naruto came into my room and hugged me. "Sakura I missed you!" He swung me around. I punched naruto in the head. "Naruto, you idiot I was going to tell Itachi that I'm pregant with his baby until you came in!" Shit did I just mention the news. ** No shit sherlock! **Said Inner. I looked at Itachi and saw shock then he got up and hugged me and swung me around happily. "YOU MADE ME THE HAPPIEST MAN EVER! MARRY ME?" I nodded yes. "Now all we have to do is tell the news to everyone."

"I'm going to be a uncle!" Screamed a very happy naruto and he started doing a snoopy dance. "Naruto can you leave now? We are kinda naked." I blushed as did Naruto and Itachi. Naruto left and we changed. Itachi and I hold hands and went to the living room. I saw alot of glares and hurt in the guy's eyes. Even suprise. We stand in the middle. "Guys, I just want to say I love Itachi and we are getting married. I'm also pregant with his baby." I said. "WHAT THE FUCK?! ITACHI YOU FUCKING WEASLE! YOU KNOCKED THE BITCH UP!" screamed a schocked Hidan. After a while alot outbrusts came, but after that everybody accepted us. Sasuke came up to us and said: Itachi I don't love sakura okay I love her like a little sister. That was all a act to see how much you love her. Congrats and also me and naruto are getting married. I smiled and hugged him.

**9 months later... in konoha- Sakura's Pov**

"Push push! Sakura you can do this!" Said Tsunade. I pushed the whole Akatsuki were inside the room with us. All of them fainted due to the baby's head coming out. "It's a boy!" Me and Itachi looked at the boy. "Shit he has my hair!" I shouted. "Now those bullies are going to make fun of him!" Itachi hugged me and said: No, there not cause my little boy will sharigan their ass.

"Itachi you name him." I smiled. "His name will be Obito after my dead uncle." I smiled and nodded.

12 years later... Obito's Pov

"Yo dad, Where's Saki?" Asked Obitio. "She's playing with your mother along with Yuki." I ran to my two little sisters and hugged them and kissed my mom in the cheek. I gave my dad a nod and ran to Konoha acdemy. I was graduating today. I saw Hinata's daughter Yumi. She's hot! I blushed. She never notice me. I thought sadly. "Okay today we are having teams!" Said Iruka sensei. "Team 18, Obito Uchiha, Yumi Inzuka, and Minato Uchiha." Yes, I'm getting teamed up with my adopted cousin and my crush! "Who's our sensei?" I asked. "Kasashi Hatake." I smiled.

20 years later... Sakura's Pov

Me and Itachi-kun are getting older. We are watching our kids grow before our very eyes. Obito is married to Yumi and is a Jonin. Saki is married to Tenten's son Ryu and is a Jonin. Yuki our youngest one is a anbu and engaged to Gaara's son Daisuke. I have never been so happy before! I smiled at Itachi and kissed him.

**The end**

(Obito is 32 and Saki is 22. Yuki is 18)

**I hope you like my story and this is my last chapter of The Akatsuki Loves Sakura Haruno also I'm starting on The dead I changed my mind the characters will not be ninjas, but high schoolers. Review please :3**


End file.
